Electrical junction boxes are utilized to provide termination and connection points for electrical wiring. Generally, electrical wiring in residential and commercial construction will be installed in the walls or ceilings of the construction, and one or more electrical junction boxes can be provided at various points along the wiring to permit the installation of associated electrical switches and electrical outlets. In some instances, such as for wall mounted switches or electrical outlets, an installer may need a certain length of exposed electrical wiring to connect a switch or outlet to the electrical wiring. In such instances, the exposed electrical wiring should be contained within the junction box to protect residents and/or commercial workers from electrical hazards associated with exposed electrical wiring.
In certain circumstances, the placement of junction boxes by an installer may be difficult due to unique or custom wall construction. For such instances, a need exists for an electrical junction box operable to use in multiple locations.
In other circumstances, multiple junction boxes may be used for a particular construction site. Transport of multiple junction boxes may be difficult due to the unique shapes of such boxes. For such instances, a need exists for an electrical junction box operable to be transported in a relatively compact manner.
In certain other circumstances, exposed wiring may be relatively lengthy and an installer may not have time to shorten the wiring length to fit within an associated electrical junction box. Sometimes after installing a switch or outlet, the installer will attempt to fit the associated electrical wiring into the associated junction box but the length of the exposed wiring may make it rather difficult to suitably fit the wiring in the box. In such instances, a need exists for an electrical junction box operable to accommodate relatively lengthy exposed electrical wiring.
In certain other instances, particularly when multiple connections are using terminating connections, wire nuts may become relatively difficult for an installer to fit such terminations within the associated electrical junction box. In such instances, a need exists for an electrical junction box operable to accommodate the additional terminations and associated terminating devices.